The invention relates generally to medical devices and procedures, and more particularly to systems and methods using a percutaneous connecting port to convey an electrical current between an electrical member disposed outside of a body and an electrical member disposed within the body.
Systems for conveying electrical current between an electrical member disposed outside of a body and targeted bodily tissue and/or an electrical member disposed within the body can be used in a variety of medical and/or therapeutic procedures. For example, some known procedures, such as transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS), can include transmitting an electrical current to a targeted bodily tissue (e.g., a nerve, a muscle, or the like). Other known procedures can include transmitting an electrical current from a device (e.g., a sensor) implanted within the body to a device (e.g., a signal processor) disposed outside of the body. Other known procedures can include sensing and processing a biological electrical signal (e.g., an EMG signal) from within the body and transmitting the signal to an electrical device disposed outside of the body.
Some known systems for conveying electrical current between an electrical member disposed outside of a body and a targeted bodily tissue include one or more surface electrodes disposed on the skin of the body. Because the surface electrodes in such known systems do not penetrate the epidermis, the electrical current delivered by such known systems can be attenuated due to the electrical impedance of the skin. Accordingly, such known systems can require a high voltage and/or high current electrical source to deliver a therapeutically useful magnitude of electrical current to the targeted bodily tissue. Additionally, the electrical current passing through the skin can activate cutaneous receptors, resulting in patient discomfort (e.g., unpleasant sensations).
Some known systems for conveying electrical current between an electrical member disposed outside of a body and a targeted bodily tissue include an electrical connector having a portion disposed beneath the epidermis. Such known electrical connectors, however, can be difficult to implant and can easily become dislodged after implantation. Moreover, the pathway defined within the body for the implantation of such known electrical connectors can be a source for infection and/or discomfort.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods for conveying an electrical current between an electrical member disposed outside of a body and a targeted bodily tissue and/or an electrical member disposed within the body.